


Alternate Scene

by Swifty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, Backstage, Dark, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Fear, Feels, Finding the Strength - Alternate Scene, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I take credit for nothing, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Pain, Sexual Assault, Violence, mentioned rape, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/pseuds/Swifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jericho and Batista hadn't shown up when they did in Chapter 3 of "Finding the Strength"</p><p>[ One Shot based off of the fanfic written by Khylara. More info inside ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding The Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611793) by [Khylara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara). 



> First of all, I take credit for nothing. This version of Eddie, Chris, Batista, Jericho, and Hunter belong SOLELY to Khylara. She wrote them that way. She's also the author of "Finding the Strength," a beautiful rape/recovery story centered around Chris and Eddie. 
> 
> I'm only writing this because I want to explore an alternative scene in chapter three of the story. This is what I think would have happened if CJ and Batista hadn't shown up. 
> 
> Again, "Finding the Strength" is a wonderful story, beautifully written. The dark, sadistic side of me, however, likes to see Eddie hurt more. This is my preference, this has nothing to do with the way the author wrote the fanfic. She is a wonderful person. I highly suggest everyone read her stuff. She is flawless.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

_**This diverges slightly off of Chapter Three in["Finding the Strength" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2611793/chapters/5821607)** _

_**I take credit for nothing. Eddie, Chris, and everyone else in this belongs to Khylara!** _

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Chris was plastered against the corner, petrified with fear as Hunter crept closer with a cocky smirk. His chest constricted in panic and his lungs felt too small, not enough air coming in through his gasping mouth. Every fiber of his body was tensed and his mind was screaming at him to fight, to run, to do  _something._ His legs gave out and he slid to the ground, paralyzed.  _'Please, come back, Eddie. Please,'_ he prayed, desperately hoping that God would take mercy on his plight. 

 

"You really are little bitch," Helmsley laughed, leering at the Canadian when he stepped towards the trembling man. "Perhaps you like the Game better than that pathetic Latino Heat," he scoffed mockingly.

 

 _'No, that isn't true.'_ Chris protested inwardly, but he couldn't voice it. His mouth wasn't working properly. It seemed that his mind and body were disconnected, all he could do was flinch away when Hunter reached out for him.

 

Then the man was gone.

 

Chris blinked, then he saw a blur pushing Hunter away. He quickly recognized the figure as Eddie. His heart soared in relief and he huddled up against the steel pipe next to him. ' _Thank God.'_ He could vaguely hear Eddie screaming obscenities at the other wrestler, but his lover's voice sounded faint and distant. ' _Shock. I'm in shock,'_ he realized dazedly, swallowing hard.

 

Hunter's head snapped back from where Guerrero's fist had slammed into his jaw. He spit out blood and glanced calmly at the furious Latino. "Are you honestly that pissed just because I fucked him? It's not my fault he's a whore," he drawled.

 

Eddie snarled and backhanded the pendejo. "Stay the fuck away from him, you culo," he spat, placing himself in front of Chris to protect his amigo.

 

"And just how are you going to stop me?" Hunter snickered, his eyes glittering dangerously. "I know how you fight, I can easily take you down without breaking a sweat."

 

"I like to see you try," Eddie snapped, clenching his hands. No matter what, he won't let Helmsley lay a paw on his querido.

 

Hunter took his shirt off, tossing it away, and he cracked his knuckles. He grinned toothily at the bristling man. "Alright, shall we have some fun. I promise to let you fuck him when I'm done," he made a show of offering his pinky finger.

 

That was all it took to spark the fire. "You sick fuck!" Eddie yelled, lunging towards Triple H. He grabbed a handful of the golden locks and smashed the bastard's head against the row of lockers. "You're going to pay for what you did, I swear!" he spat, bringing his fist back up.

 

Hunter grunted and caught the hand swinging towards his face. He twisted the arm and they switched positions. He smiled maniacally and his fingers dug in the short dark hair, yanking the smaller man up before he shoved Guerrero back against the wall, mirroring the Latino's earlier actions.

 

Eddie choked on a cry when sharp pain shot up from where his head had hit the metal surface. He fucking hated it when somebody pull his hair. ' _Thank Dios I don't have that blasted mullet anymore -- that would have just_   _have made things worse.'  
_

 

Hunter leaned in, tightening his grip and earning a hiss. "You know, I could do to you what I did to Chris, and no one would give a shit," he spoke dryly.

 

Chris jolted out of his paralysis, looking at Helmsley in disbelief. Surely he heard wrong? ' _There was no way Hunter would --'_   He felt sick, his face paling when he saw the thoughtful look on the Game's face.

 

Hunter laughed when Eddie punched him again, snarling out Spanish curses. "My, my. Would you look at that, Benny? He's putting up more of a fight than you did."

 

Eddie's blood boiled and he battered his fists repeatedly against the broad chest. "Don't you fucking say a word to him, you fucking bastardo!" 

 

Hunter rolled his eyes and jammed his elbow against the  collarbone, smirking when he felt the bones crack. 

 

Eddie instinctively recoiled, twisting his body away to prevent any more attacks on the injured spot. ' _'Fucking asshole.'_

 

Helmsley glanced at Chris, angling himself to allow the Canadian to see everything. "I think you need to be put in your place too," he spoke loudly, his grin turning humorless as he placed one meaty hand on a thrashing hip, fingers creeping under the waistband. 

 

' _No, don't. What am I doing? I need to get up and help Eddie!'_ Chris thought frantically, trying to will his body to move, but his legs won't listen to him. His brain screamed at him to stop Hunter.  _'Are you really going to just sit and watch?!'_ he couldn't fucking move.

 

Hunter snorted and faced Guerrero again. "I guess your so-called lover doesn't really care about you, after all. What a shame."

 

"You fucking liar! I'm going to kill you," Eddie swore, lashing out again when he felt Helmsley begin tugging his pants down.

 

"I'm sure you will," Hunter chirped cheerfully. He'd managed to pull the pants past the hips when he was suddenly bowled over by a heavy force. He staggered, letting go of Eddie, and collapsed on the ground. A very angry Batista stood over him. "Dave," he spat, sitting up, "stay out of this."

 

"Like hell I will," Batista growled, glaring at the man.  _'Thank God I came in time,'_ he thought, his eyes flickering briefly over to where Eddie was getting up. Hot anger washed over him and he turned his gaze back on Hunter. "What in the hell is wrong with you?!"

 

"Nothing is wrong with me," Triple H barked out, rubbing a sore spot on his jaw. "Now get out, if you know what's good for you."

 

"I wouldn't use threats if I were you," Dave spoke quietly, his muscles rippling as he curled his hands into fists.

 

Hunter scowled, but even he realized the disadvantage he was in. He got up, brushing the dirt off and stalking out of the room, throwing one last glare at the three men before the door slammed shut.

 

Eddie straightened himself out. "Thanks for the help, ese. Mucho gracias," he murmured to Dave, a wave of relief washing over him. The man really did have uncanny timing.

 

"Of course, but what the fuck was he doing here?" Batista asked, relaxing now that the threat was gone.

 

"I don't know, holmes. Your guess is just as good as mine," Eddie sighed, then he froze when he remember who else was in here.

 

"I'll go watch outside to make sure no one else comes in. Go to him," Batista spoke, sensing his friend's concern.

 

Eddie blinked gratefully at Dave and went over to Chris, getting down on his knees. "Querido? You okay? Talk to me, please, Por favor," he whispered, gently cupping his dearest's face.

 

Tears welled up in Chris' eyes and he wrapped his arms around the Latino, nails digging in the shirt. "Oh, god, Eddie," he choked off, sobbing.

 

"Shh, it's okay, papi. I'm here, you're safe now," Eddie reassured Benoit softly, tightening his embrace around the trembling body.

 

"I'm so sorry. I was just sitting there and he was about to --" Chris cut off abruptly, another sob racking through him. ' _I'm such a piece of shit.'_

 

"No, querido. No sientos, okay? It's not your fault," Eddie admonished lightly, running his hand through the Canadian's hair. "I'm okay, love. See, everything is fine for now. The bastard is gone, you're safe. I promise."

 

 _'It's not me I'm worried about,'_ Chris thought, more tears sliding down his cheeks and he covered his face in the warmth of his lover's chest.

 

Eddie continued murmuring soft endearments to Chris, rubbing the back and rocking his friend gently, trying to offer comfort.

 

Eventually, Chris calmed down enough for them to leave the place and return to their home.

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

"You don't understand, CJ. He was so close --" Chris broke off, shaking. He was in the master bedroom, Eddie taking a quick shower before they retired for the night.

 

"Calm down. It's --"

 

"Don't tell me to calm down, he almost assaulted Eddie!" Chris snapped, his voice starting to raise in volume and fury.

 

"But he didn't, Chris. He didn't get that far. Please. Eddie's fine. Nothing happened."

 

"But it was too close. And I was just sitting there. I couldn't move. He could have done it and I wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop it -- I couldn't have protected Eddie," Chris whispered, his voice strained with emotions.

 

"It's not your fault. You were scared. Don't blame yourself, man."

 

Chris heard the water stop. "I gotta go. Talk to you later," he muttered and hung up over Jericho's protest. Why couldn't his friend understand how upset he was? He almost witnessed his lover about to be -- He shuddered and curled up in the blankets, blinking back tears.

 

Eddie came out of the bathroom, dressed in silky boxers. He draped his wet towel over the door and climbed in bed. He frowned in concern when Chris turned away from him. "Dear, you okay?" he asked worriedly.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "No sorry. How many times must I tell you? None of this is your fault, querido."

 

Chris sighed and rolled over, facing the Latino. He gently touched the other man's face, his heart aching. "I still can't get over what happened back there," he confessed.

 

Eddie's expression softened. "It's okay. I'm fine, love. He didn't do anything," he reassured the Canadian.

 

"He almost did, though."

 

"But he didn't."

 

Chris bit on his lip, closing his eyes. He snuggled closer to Eddie, brushing a kiss against the forehead. "I just don't want you to go through that. I can't have you hurt too."

 

Eddie felt his own heart break at the soft words. "I'm not hurt, okay? Look at me, please," he pleaded, waiting for the blue eyes to meet his brown ones. He gently kissed his lover's cheek. "I'm right here, querido. Alright?"

 

Chris nodded. "Yes," he mumbled, entangling his fingers with Eddie's. "I love you."

 

"Love you too. mi corazon."

 

Chris smiled wanly at the warm voice and fell asleep in Eddie's arms.

 

_'I promise I won't let him close to you like that ever again.'_

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**I take no credit, again. Everything here belongs to Khylara.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the beginning, I take credit for nothing whatsoever. I only wrote this so I can be satisfied with Eddie being threatened too :)
> 
> Please, please, go check out "Finding the Strength" if you haven't already. It is worth the read.


End file.
